Bloody Hormones
by Alonx
Summary: Just a cute little ficlet. After Tonks has Teddy, just read it.


**Bloody Hormones!**

**A/N, suggested to me by my Beta, and is dedicated to her also. **

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I don't own this! Shocker, right?**

"Congradulations Nymphadora, it's a boy!" Andromeda said happily.

"I don't really care right now!" Tonks said with clenched teeth.

Andromeda smiled, "of course dear, do you want me to send Remus in? I think you scared him off when you started pushing."

"Yes please mother," Andromeda set the baby into her arms and exited the room. Remus entered and rushed to Tonks's side. "Are you alright Dora?" his eyebrows knit together in concern.

"Oh I'm bloody perfect! I only had a baby! Nothing much!" Tonks said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"impertant lass," he said in his best Mad-eye impression.

Tonks smiled softly, looking at her son. "He's beautiful isn't he?"

"Yes." He whispered gently.

'I want Harry to be godfather."

"I'd like that." Remus said in that same gentle voice.

"Why don't you go tell him?"

"Can I hold my son first?"

"If you must," said Tonks with a fake sigh, handing the baby over. Remus smiled widely at his son.

"Hello little man. I'm your daddy, yes I am. And that crazy lady over there is your mummy. Now I'm going to go, but I'll be back don't worry. I could never resist your mother anyway."

Tonks took the baby back from him and said, "When he acts like a noble prat you just have to look at him and in your case say, 'daddy, we all love you here and we don't want you to ever go away ever.' me on the other hand, I say, 'Remus, you idiot how many times do I have tell you that you are wonderful for me. you're smart clever, witty, polite, devilishly hansome, sexy,-"

"Dora, I think he gets the point." Remus interrupted. Amdromeda chose this moment to reenter the room.

"Talking to your kid already?" she said with raised eyebrows.

"Yep. Anyway Rem, see you later," Tonks said kissing Remus gently.

"Where are you going?"

"He's going to tell Harry he's godfather."

Andromeda smiled, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Tonks looked thoughtful, "No I don't think so. Godfather, Godmother-I think I'll make Ginny godmother-, name, oh shit! we forgot a name!"

Remus smacked his head, "and I even found a list of ridiculous names for you!" he said pulling a slighlty wrinkeled paper out of his pocket. He handed her it, it read,

_**Bartholomew Vladimir**_

_**Azarius Octavius**_

_**Boneventure Archibald**_

_**Hezekiah Balthazar**_

_**Jebediah Beagaurde**_

Tonks looked up from the paper and glared at her husband, "haha. Ha ha ha ha ha. So funny."

Andromeda snatched the paper out of Tonks hand, she frowned, "I don't see anything wrong with these names."

"Which is exactly," Tonks said, "why we're not using them."

Andromeda huffed, "well." and stalked out of the room.

Remus smiled and sat next to her on the bed. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms arounf her. "how about," he said whispering in her ear, "we name him Ted."

Tonks turned to him, "Really?"

"Of course."

Sliding one hand around his neck and holding Teddy with the other, she kissed him. Smiling as they broke apart she said, "Teddy Remus Lupin." A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Why are you crying dear?" Remus asked, slightly concerned.

"It's all these bloody hormones! The've reduced me to a emotional mess."

He chuckled softly. "I love you Dora."

"It's not bloody funny!" Tonks whined.

"And she loves me too. I'm off sweetheart."

"Don't get drunk!" Tonks called after him.

"What makes you think I will?"

"You're going to Bill's." she replied.

"Oh ha ha."

**ONE HOUR LATER,**

Remus walked through the door, humming merrily. And quite loudly, I might add. He smiled as he entered his bedroom, seeing his wife and son sleeping so peacefully. He took off his shirt, shoes, socks, robes and pants so he was dressed only in his boxers and slid into bed next to Tonks.

Tonks stirred, "Remus," she muttered sleepily.

"Yes?"

"What did I tell you about getting drunk?"

He flushed.

**THE END**

**A/N, How'd you like it? I thought it was alright. **

**Love Always,**

**Alonx**


End file.
